Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
thumb|180x180px|right Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise est la bande son originale de Sonic Forces. Elle est composée par Naofumi Hataya et Tomoya Othani. L'album est spéculée sortir vers le 13 Décembre 2017 en format physique au Japon, et sera publié par Wave Master. L'album digital est destiné à une sortie simultanée depuis des fournisseurs de contenu. En complément des chansons, l'album contiendra tous les quatre-vingt-sept sons joués en arrière-plan au cours des niveaux et des cinématiques, incluant les chansons instrumentales jouées par le London Symphony Orchestra (Symphonie de l'Orchestre de Londres) et les chansons du contenu téléchargeable, le tout séparé en trois disques. Liste des sons Disque #1 # Fist Bump # Theme of the Resistance - Version écran de titre # Cutscene - Quickening of Evil # Lost Valley # Cutscene - A Hero Falls # Theme of the Resistance # This Is Our World - A New Hero # Fighting Onward - Space Port # Action on the Rails # Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic # Ghost Town # Unstoppable # Cutscene - Frightful Reflection # Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall # Cutscene - Zavok Appears # Battle with Death Queen # Egg Gate # Danger in the Sky # Arsenal Pyramid # Arsenal Pyramid - Interior # Double Boost! # Luminous Forest # Coiled to Strike # Taking It Back # This Is Our World - Phase 1 # This Is Who You Are # Up To The Challenge # Mission Failed # Fist Bump - Instrumental ver. # Fist Bump - Piano ver. Disc 2 # Infinite # Cutscene - You May Call Me "Infinite" # Battle with Infinite - First Bout # Faded Hills - Green Hill # Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II # Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed # Justice - Park Avenue # Casino Forest # Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road # Sunset Heights # Cutscene - The Fake # Virtual Enemies - Capital City # Cutscene - This Is Your Moment! # Battle with Infinite - Second Bout # Cutscene - Divine Intervention # Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant # Fist Bump - FM ver. # Red Gate Bridge # Mark II Locks On # Battle with Metal Sonic ver. Remix # Double Boost! - Short ver. # This Is Our World - Phase 2 # Episode Shadow # Enemy Territory [Westopolis Remix] # Eggman's Facility [Rhythm And Balance Remix] # Virtual Reality [Supporting Me Remix] # Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning # Fist Bump - SXSW ver. Disque #3 # This Is Our World # Set in Motion - Guardian Rock # Death Crab Pursuit # Network Terminal # Network Terminal - Interior # Death Prison - Death Egg # Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg # Metropolitan Highway # Cutscene - Null Space # Null Space # Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space # Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us! # Cutscene - Sun of Despair # Fading World - Imperial Tower # Cutscene - Valor and Wonder # Mortar Canyon # Cutscene - Infinite Showdown # Battle with Infinite - Showdown # Cutscene - Infinite's End # Iron Fortress # Last Judgment # Final Judgment - Reactor # Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot # Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot # Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails # Cutscene - Parting Ways # The Light of Hope # Cutscene - New Journeys # The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver. Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Albums musicaux